


Breathless Over You

by BrightneeBee, Draughtofpeace, jalapeno_eye_popper, PixieKisses, TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Severus Snape, One Shot, Post-War, Power Play, Smut, Sub Hermione Granger, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightneeBee/pseuds/BrightneeBee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draughtofpeace/pseuds/Draughtofpeace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/pseuds/jalapeno_eye_popper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: His fingers lightly brushed over the pulse points of her throat, and she jerked at the rush of pleasure that touch provided."What are you waiting for, sir?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81
Collections: Page 394 Discord Collection





	Breathless Over You

It had been a long day for her, and she could only imagine the kind of day it had been for Severus. With end of the year exams coming up in only a few weeks, he was as irritable as ever when the school day ended. Honestly she didn’t know why he had kept his position as potions professor after the war, but she assumed it was more out of comfort and habit. Plus once McGonagall had learned the truth of his position in the war thanks to Harry, she had taken on a sickenly sympathetic and motherly role towards him. A role of which he absolutely loathed. Secretly, though, Hermione thought it was adorable watching him endure the older witch's care, even after all these years. 

Sighing, Hermione shed her Ministry robes. While she waited for Severus to make his nightly rounds among the dungeons she figured she might as well shower. The warm water always did her good both for relaxing, and adjusting to being at home. No matter how many winters she spent living below the lake, her body refused to embrace the chill.

Severus was adjusted to it of course, but he had also spent nearly two decades living behind the same water-encased stone walls of Hogwarts. While she, on the other hand, had spent her first seven years in the castle in the natural warmth of Gryffindor tower. She didn't miss it, though, because there wasn't near as much privacy on the upper floors. Everyone liked to roam and mingle amongst them, but very few dared to venture into Slytherin territory thanks to her husband. 

Hermione let the hot water pelt her face as the steam rose around her. One of the few bonuses to winter was Severus spoiling her. He never failed to treat her like a queen, but once the season changed he went out of his way to do all the things he didn't do near as often in the warmer months. Bringing her hot chocolate, coffee, and whatever she needed after she was already snuggled up by the fire under a blanket. Even going as far as to cuddle her almost every time they were together, although he still refused to acknowledge the term. Instead he chose to refer to it as his desire to keep her alive via body heat.

Having just finished his weekly meeting with McGonagall, Severus traversed swiftly down the winding staircase and through the corridors until he entered the dungeons, cloak billowing close behind him. It was widely known among the student population that the dungeons weren’t an ideal location for clandestine meetings. 

They were within Snape's purview and despite having married a Gryffindor, or possibly because having married a Gryffindor, Snape was more fixated than ever on house point deductions, with a particular emphasis on Gryffindor house. 

The Headmistress was conveniently partial to her own house, and though Hermione frequently dodged his accusations that she was too, Snape remained unconvinced, in true Slytherin fashion. 

He wouldn’t be losing to Gryffindor house for the second year in a row, he would be losing to Hermione Granger; the thought alone felt like nails on a chalkboard. 

As he made his way into their private chambers, Snape's senses were instantly flooded with the sweet scent of lavender. The air felt thick as he followed the aroma through the sitting room and bedroom until he reached the lavatory. 

Hot steam poured from the bathroom as he leaned against the doorframe, fingers pulling his cravat loose as he studied Hermione’s naked form appreciatively. "You're down 20 points, Granger."

Hermione barely heard him as she rinsed the conditioner from her hair. The water running past her ears, the drops hitting the floor, and the thick clouds of steam all muffled the sound. That wouldn't do. His voice was incredible, and she normally hung on his every word.

Turning her back to the falling water, she pulled her hair to the side and wrung it out while she enjoyed one last massage of strong hot pressure, square between her shoulders. Then she quickly shut off the tap and gave Severus her widest grin.

"Did you say twenty? Merlin, whatever will I do to earn twenty points back from the strict Potions Master?"

She stood there for a moment, nude, hair plastered to her skin in damp curls, just barely detangled by the new bath products he had invented to manage their difficult hair. She knew he got a thrill from seeing the results like this, and she got a thrill from the way his eyes raked up and down her body, his face showing something between a smirk and leer.

Then he reached for the towel hanging by the door and held it up with both hands. "You can start," he drawled, "by stepping over here."

Careful not to slip, she took two deliberate steps, slinking in a way that swung her hips just so, and squeezing her arms at her sides to show off her breasts.

"Tease," he growled. "You don't want to lose  _ more _ points, do you?"

She ducked her head in mock capitulance. "No, sir," she said sweetly. "What next?"

"Arms out."

She complied, and she was rewarded when he began at her left hand, slowly rubbing her dry, drifting up her arm and across her back. His touch was like a dance lead as he gently cued her through the turns to reach every part of her torso. When she faced away, he stepped closer, using both hands to dry her bum and pressing his nose and lips against her neck, inhaling deeply and dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin.

Eventually he wrapped the towel around her, and then his arms around the towel. She sighed, relaxed and content and warm and happy.

Severus took a few extra minutes to enjoy the clean, fresh scent of his beloved wife. Her breaths alternated with his, and he could feel her chest expand in his embrace when he exhaled, relaxing to give him room while he inhaled. Their synchronization was heady, a sign of their perfect pairing.

His cock stirred where he was pressed against her backside, and this was his cue for a change of scenery. Severus dropped one arm and bent down to sweep the backs of her knees, picking her up.

She let out a small squeak, flailing for just a second, but her arms were trapped. No matter. He had her.

She was his.

Severus carried her to the bed and gently put her down, unwrapping the towel so he could re-wrap it around her hair. She shivered. She was always chilled, and he always took advantage to warm her up personally. Now with nothing but a twisted up towel as a crown, her teeth chattered, and she reached for a knit blanket.

He arranged pillows around her, and she bundled up in a cozy nest while he sat at her feet. He smirked at the bundle on the bed. His love was under the mass of pillows and blankets, with just her eyes and her toes peeking out. He took one of her feet in his hands and started to massage them.

"Mmm," a muffled moan escaped her.

He worked quickly, but thoroughly, relaxing and warming her from the toes up, pausing only to fetch a pair of socks. Gradually he pushed up the blanket as he inched his way toward her knees, then her hips.

She was quite warm now.

Severus leaned in and put his lips where his fingers had been tickling her inner thigh, and she spread her legs wide for him. She smelled so good, clean but slightly musky in her arousal. His fingers gripped harder, pushing her legs farther apart as he blew a hot breath across her.

She gasped and moaned, again muffled by the bed linens, and the sound shot straight to his prick, now quite hard and straining against his trousers. He continued to stroke her thigh with one hand as he used the other to draw his wand and vanish his clothes.

Much better.

The first swipe of Severus’ tongue through her wet folds had Hermione trembling with pleasure. How could one lick could reduce her to an incoherent mess? But that was one of the many mysterious skills her husband possessed.

Hermione dug her small hands into Severus' head, his silky jet-black hair interlaced through her fingers as she threw her back against the lavish sheets covering their bed. 

Her fevered moans filled the room as his large hands pushed her legs further apart, his tongue exploring every crevice of her cunt before diving deep inside of her. 

Snape knew her body well. He endeavored for mastery in all he did, and fucking Hermione was no exception.

The anticipation heightened as one large hand slithered its way up her body. In one hitched breath, Severus' fingers molded around the delicate lines of her throat. His palm was slightly calloused from decades of potions work and dueling, and warm. So very warm. There was a hidden strength in him that most never saw, fueled by an eternally simmering rage that would never fully leave him. The tension in his hands practically vibrated as he maintained absolute control.

_ He could kill me so easily if he truly wanted, _ Hermione thought, a thrill running up her spine as his long, nimble fingers tightened against her windpipe.

Hermione let out a shaky exhale of anticipation as the hand around her throat flexed a little. They didn't do this often, but when she decided on some banter or to frankly be a brat, Severus chose to be intense. She fucking loved it. It caused her to nearly forget about his tongue still sliding through her folds until it was heavily pressing against her clit pulling a small moan from her.

She was acutely aware of its sudden disappearing from her nub as it began dragging its way up her body. He took his time savouring the salt of her skin. Then once he reached her breast, licking through her cleavage, his hand flexed around her throat again before letting it relax to begin massaging her collarbone.

Swiftly he took an already taut and excited nipple into his mouth. Rolling in around, pinching it between his lips and tugging on it, causing her to whimper. She tried to pull his head closer to her chest, hoping he could take more of her breast into his warm mouth even though it wasn't all that possible. Desire still had her in need for more.

Latching onto her harder, sucking deeply, Severus shifted himself up her body. His hot skin against her already heightened senses caused a soft moan to escape her. Especially when she felt the length of his stiff cock rubbing up past her aching opening, brushing her clit as if to tease her with what was to come.

Letting go of her nipple with a pop, he continued his tongues journey upwards. Along her neck and jawline, tickling beneath her ear. She tilted her head to expose more of her neck for him in instinct as her body pushed downwards physically begging for more. It caused him to chuckle into her ear.

"Tell me... Granger..." he whispered huskily against her, with a downward grind of his pelvis, "... are you ready to earn back those points?"

"I don't know, sir," she sassed, testing his control with a pout, "I didn't  _ lose _ the points in the first place." Plenty warm now, Hermione pushed away the rest of the pillows and blankets. But she was careful not to touch Severus. She wanted him to take control. She lifted her hands up above her head and spread her legs comfortably wide. She was totally exposed to him, and eagerly awaited what he would do next.

Hermione quickly discovered that Severus Snape was still a rather easy man to rouse. A subversive statement during a staff meeting or a coy remark in passing were enough to get under his skin, to turn his gears. 

In the presence of others, he remained self-possessed, impassive, but she watched as the tension traveled to his hands.

Hermione was enthralled by their movement and deftness, by the way they wrung her neck, disciplining her in private for her cheek.

Hermione gasped as he squeezed the column of her throat with practised ease. Her nails dug into the headboard, leaving deep gouge marks that she was sure to be disciplined for. But right now, with his hand on her throat and his cock nudging her clit repeatedly, Hermione didn't care an ounce. Her body thrummed with need and she could feel her arousal soaking the blankets beneath her. He could feel too, Hermione reckoned.

He relaxed his fingers for a moment, eyes hard and calculating as though trying to analyse her next move.

Severus was  _ vibrating _ with the restraint necessary to play in such a way. The muscles in his fingers, his palms - those bloody fucking glorious hands - lax, still holding the textbook V shape to prevent windpipe damage, and yet all that tension tightened in his arms. His fingers lightly brushed over the pulse points of her throat, and she jerked at the rush of pleasure that touch provided.

"What are you waiting for, sir?" Hermione smirked, arching up with a wiggle against the pronounced erection ghosting over her dripping cunt. "I'm so eager to earn those points."

"Anymore of that cheek, Miss Granger, and you'll be in detention for a month scrubbing cauldrons with your tongue," Severus replied sternly as he pinched one of her nipples hard between his fingers.

The hand around her throat flexed once more alerting her to the fact that tonight, he wasn't in the mood for her games.

"You talk too much, Miss Granger."

She grinned. He was about to make sure she  _ couldn't _ speak, at least until he allowed her to scream in ecstasy. Slowly, the pressure came, and Hermione bit her lip. She concentrated on the flow of air, in and out, slowing down as she prepared for the loss of oxygen. She started to feel floaty, light-headed, as he pushed his hard prick into her slick pussy.

He could do it. It was a pervasive temptation as Snape watched the familiar fire emerge in her eyes, her cunt gripping his cock, and milking him as he filled her to the hilt. 

Hermione's pulse, once full, frequent and rapid, now felt feeble and distant against his palm and fingers as he watched her lips part and welcome his tongue.  _ One more squeeze, my love. _

The air grew hot, electrically charged as Snape pulled out and slammed in with sharp precision. Body jolting with the force of each thrust, Hermione wheezed, drawing in one reedy breath before Snape's thumb and middle finger pressed further against her carotid arteries. The sensation built, a different sort of thrill. His palm lifted off of her windpipe, as gentle and inconsequential as the pressure there had been, while he cut off most of the oxygen and blood to her brain. 

_...seven, eight, nine, ten. _

And he let go. 

The rush was divine.

Hermione loved how much her body shook and convulsed with her orgasm as oxygen flooded back into her system. It heightened it somehow, made it sweeter and more powerful. Just like him. She felt like she was riding the waves of ecstasy for hours and could only just make out Severus' roar of pleasure as he emptied himself inside of her. 

When it was just the two of them, Hermione loved watching the man she loved become undone... become vulnerable. She didn't think he'd been vulnerable with anyone... at least not since his friendship with Lily Potter. Hermione knew she would never replace his first love but she was just happy that he accepted her and wanted her in his life. To share elements of himself that he usually kept close to his chest.

"I love you," Hermione said in a raspy voice, humming at the soreness in her throat and the ache between her legs.


End file.
